


The K-9 Officer

by Shelb253947



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelb253947/pseuds/Shelb253947





	1. First Day

“Mommy! Wake up! Omi said you have to go to work!” I hear my four year old daughter yell next to my bedside.

I blink my eyes open to focus on her blue-green eyes, which mirror my own. I smile, “Did she now?”

She nods with her blonde curls bouncing as she grabs my hand to pull my out of bed. I allow her to pull me out of the warmth and peacefulness of my bed, and all the way downstairs to the kitchen.

I rub a hand against my eye in an attempt to clear the blurriness from my vision, but without my contacts or glasses I know it’s futile. I turn my attention to my parents, who are sitting at our new maple kitchen table; eating pancakes. I frown, “I certainly hope you saved some for me. Pancakes are my favorite.”

My dad turns to me and his blue eyes are filled with amusement, “I always make extra. You should know that by now. I’m surprised your cop senses didn’t hear me banging around down here.

I roll my eyes, “Well they might have if a certain little girl I know hadn’t been too excited to make new friends.”

My daughter, whom had sat down next to her Omi turns to me with a sheepish expression. I kiss the top of her head before sitting down, and piling pancakes onto my plate. I wink at her, “Emma. I’m just glad you want to make new friends after moving. When I was your age I was very shy.”

She beams, “Why would I be shy?”

I share a look with my mom before looking my watch to see that if I don’t get changed and leave now I’m going to be late. On my first day. I push the uneaten pancakes onto Emma’s plate before shooting up to let Desmond inside. Desmond is my partner on the job. Back home in Arkansas we we’re apart of the K-9 unit for five years. I remember when I first met Desmond. He was this tiny defenseless sable German Shepard. Now, he’s this big fearless K-9 Officer with a surprisingly gentle heart.

He bounds in, and goes to sit next to the door. Always ready for work I think as I shake my head fondly. I hurry upstairs to shower, and change into my uniform.

After showering, I pull on a pair of underwear and a sports bra. Then, I pull a white t-shirt on, and button my tan uniform shirt, and I attach my little name tag with ‘McMaster’ engraved on it. Next comes the dark green pants with a yellow stripe going down the outside of my legs. Lastly, came the duty belt and what was im my opinion a rather goofy looking hat, but it reminded me of a cowboy hat, so I have a little soft spot for it. 

I grab Desmond’s vest as well as my pair of black boots on my way out of the bedroom. I stop at the base of the stairs to do a little twirl. “What do y’all think?” I ask loudly.

My mom smiles, “Beautiful.”

My dad, however, smirks, “Like a Sheriff Deputy. Oh! Wait! You are one.”

I roll my eyes. “Very funny,” I mumble as I turn to my daughter who has syrup all over her face. I take a napkin, and gently wipe her face, “What about you, Emma? How do you think your momma looks?”

She beams up at me, “Like the coolest mom ever!”

I chuckle, “Thank you.” I sit in the chair next to her as I pull my boots on, “I’ll see you after work, okay? Be good for Omi and Opi.”

She nods, “I will.”

I stand back up to my full height as I turn to my parents, “I gotta go. See y’all later.”

I hear a mumbled, “See ya,” as finally join Desmond at the door. I kneel down to put his best on, and I grab his leash of the little coat rack next to the door.

When I open the door I allow him to lead me to the squad car parked between a motorcycle and another Dodge Charger. Although this one was arguably less fancy than man considering it didn’t have a bunch of light and and siren attached to it. I press a button on my keys, and the back door pops open. Desmond immediately jumps in, and after making sure he has water I shut the door. I then walk around to the front, and get into the drivers seat.

I glance back at Desmond, who’s head is resting on the center console, and smile, “Ready to go back to work?”

He yips at me happily. I nod my head as I start the car, “Yeah. Me too.”

**************************************

Turns out my first day wasn’t gonna be a good one. Being on patrol wasn’t bad. I don’t really mind it. However, at lunch time I began to get a migraine, which told me that I forgot to take my medicine today. That’s wonderful. That means that soon enough some joints will start swelling, and I’ll get tired. Just peachy.

Which leads me here. Laying on my back in a mud puddle while rosy cheeks. Desmond licking my hand. I knew I shouldn’t have stopped to help another Deputy. I knew I was gonna fall. I knew it, and what do I do? Get out of the car.

The Deputies that I had stopped to help lean over me. The younger looking over the two helps me sit up, “Are you okay?”

I let out a weak laugh, “Do I look okay to you?”

The two men share a look before the older one spoke this time, “Well you did just slip on mud.”

I roll my eyes as I shake my get to my feet, “It not the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last.”

I go to take a step towards my car, but my knees buckle, and pain shoot down to my feet. The younger deputy grabs me around my waist, “Woah! Easy.”

The older deputy looks at his partner, “Bill. Maybe you should take her to the station? Take her car. I’ll meet you there.”

I quickly stand up, but I grab the younger deputy, Bill’s, arm just in case. I shake my head, “Bill doesn’t have to do that. I can drive back myself.”

Bill and the other depth share a look. I sigh, “Or not.”

I quickly press the button on my keys to open the back door, and Demond jumps in without me having to tell him. I then let go of Bill’s arm to support myself on my squad car as I go to shut the back door before plopping in the passenger seat. I watch Bill and the other deputy talk for a minute before Bill open the driver side door. I throw my keys at him, “Drive slow. I might vomit otherwise.”

He nods, “No problem.”

I put my head in my hands as I curl in on myself in the seat my head pounding. “So what’s wrong?”I hear Bill ask quietly.

I slowly lift my head, “Lupus.”

I watch him do a double take, and I can’t help the giggle that comes out of my mouth. “Does the Shriff know?”he asks confused.

I very slowly nod, “Yes. He does. Besides my family just him, and well now you, know about it. It’s usually not this bad when I forget to take my medicine. I guess my excitement for today made it worse.”

Infreeze upon feeling my stomach churn. I reach out to grip his arm, “Pull over! I’m begging you. Pull over.”

He looks at me confused before pulling over to the shoulder of the road. I immediately pop the door open to lean out as I violently dry heave. I begin to shake as I grip the door as well as the side of the car. I feel a hand hold my hair, and another one rub my back. I pretend not to notice as my body heaves again this time getting the spaghetti I had for lunch out of my system.

Beads of sweat break out on my forehead as I lean back in the car, and shut the door. I turn to look over at Bill with a small smile, “Thank you. You didn’t have to hold my hair or rub my back.”

He chuckles, “How else am I supposed to be a gentleman to the beautiful woman next to me?”

His eyes widen as he realizes what just came out of his mouth before turning back to the road, and beginning to drive again. I chuckle, “I highly doubt hat I’m beautiful with mud plastered all over me, and my vomiting certainly wasn’t.”

He shakes his head in what I take as disbelief before asking, “You’re the officer who came from Arkansas, right?”

I nod, “Yup. Demond and I.”

He quickly glances at the German Shepard currently sticking his head in between us, “His name is Desmond?”

I chuckle, “Yeah. My daughter Emma names in two years ago.”

”Daughter?”He asks.

I smiles sadly, “She’s four. Her dad died in a car crash just before she was born. We weren’t married or anything, but I think he was planning on proposing. Especially considering he had a ring in his pocket when he died.”

He awkwardly clear his throat, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

I put a hand on his arm, “Don’t apologize. You didn’t know.”

I sigh up seeing city hall, “Alright. Help me to the door, but stop once we are inside. Don’t want anyone getting any ideas.”

He busts out laughing as I lean over the console to touch the button on my keys to let Desmond out. I slowly open my door, and stand up. I quickly grip the door when my vision swims. An arm wraps around my waist again, and I shut my eyes until feeling of being on a boat stops. I open my eyes to see a pair of whiskey colored one staring back. I gesture to the building, “Chair.....phone...” 

He nods as he pulls me to his side while shutting the door to my car. Like I asked him to he leads me up to the door, and gently let’s go of me as we step inside. I grab onto Desmond for support, and I usher him to one of the desks. It’s not very busy since Bill, his partner, and Me and Desmond are the only ones still working. I sit down in the desk chair, and immediately ran the phone.

Bill sits down at the desk across from the one I’m at as his partner rushes in. I cover my eyes as my head pounds, and the phone rings, “Please pick up, mom.”

”Hello?”I hear my mom ask.

I sigh in relief before quickly stating, “Ich brauche meine medizin.”

”We’ll be right there,”she mumbles before handing up.

I lean back in the chair as my vision swims again, “Thank you. Both of you.”

Bill waves me off, “Like I said before it’s not problem. This is Jimmy by the way.”

I open my eyes to look at Jimmy, “It’s nice to meet you. Wish I was more presentable.”

He smiles, “Nice to meet you too. That’s my desk by the way.”

My eyes pop open as I shoot out of his seat which makes black spots explode in my vision. I quickly sit down at the desk behind Bill which I notice has a nametage with my name on it, “Sorry.”

He frowns as he takes my spot at his desk, “You didn’t have to move. I was just mentioning it.”

I nod, “Oh. Okay. I’m gonna take a nap now.”

I don’t know if my statement gets a response because I pass out right there in my desk chair.


	2. Fist Fight

I stare up at the house in front of me as Emma drags me towards the door, and Desmond following behind me. I chuckle, “Emma. No pulling. You know how mommy gets sore from that.”

She stops pulling me as we get to the door. She turns to me sheepishly, “Sorry.”

I smile, “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

She beams, “Okay.”

I knock on the door, and we are greeted by a woman with brown hair, “Hi! You must be Samantha.”

I chuckle, “Hello! That’s me. You must be Margaret.”I point to Emma, “And this is Emma,” and to Desmond, “and Desmond.”

She quickly gestures me I to her home with a smile,”Bill and Jimmy have been talking my ear off about you. Mostly Bill though.”

I chuckle,”Good things I hope.” I point to where two children are playing,”Emma, why don’t you go and play?”

She happily skips off to where the other two children are playing. Margaret looks at me sadly,”Bill accidentally spilled the beans about you.”

I shrug,”I don’t care. The whole town is gonna find out eventually.”

She smiles,”I can see why Bill likes you.”

I freeze while Margaret cringes. She quickly shakes her head,”I didn’t say that. Pretend you didn’t hear me say that. I didn’t mean it.”

I grip Desmond’s leash a little tighter as I turn to her with a small smile,”Yes. Just keep repeating that. ‘Cause that’ll make time turn backwards.”

She sighs,”I’m sorry. I hope that doesn’t make things awkward between you two.”

I wave her off,”It’s okay it won’t,”I gesture for her to get closer so I can whisper,”I like Bill too.”

I watch as she gets a mischievous look in her eyes, and I hold up a hand,”Don’t even think about it. As my mom says,’What’s meant to be will always find a way.’ If it’s meant to be it’ll happen on its own.”

She walks into the kitchen with a chuckle while I look at Emma and the other two kids,”Emma?”

She looks up at me,”Mama?”

I point to the back door,”I’m gonna go outside where Bill and Jimmy are okay? I’m right outside if you need me. Do you want to introduce Desmond to your new friends?”

She nods as she gently takes Desmond’s leash from me before heading back to the other two kiddos. I smile softly before heading out side seeing Bill and Jimmy standing next to a grill. I smirk as I quietly sneak up on Bill. Once I’m right behind him I very forcefully smack his ass. He yelps before turning to see me bent over laughing. I look up to see Jimmy holding back laughter as I straighten up to place a hand on Bills shoulder,”I’m sorry. I could resist.”

He glares at me,”Don’t do that.”

I hold up my hands,”Very well.”I then look at him seriously,”Can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Bill quietly follows me to a secluded spot on the backyard. I take a deep breath,”Bill—“

I don’t get to finish my sentence cause Margaret comes out followed by another woman. This woman is very familiar to me because she is my sister. My older sister. She got along better with our biological father than our stepfather. I glare at her,”What do you want?”

She smirks,”I just wanted to see where my little ducky was living now. Mom said you were here, and so I came.”

I gently push Bill out of the way, so that he’s not stuck in the middle of what will inevitably turn into a fist fight. I cross my arms across my chest,”What do you really want though?”

She frowns,”What? I can’t tell embarrassing stories about how you used to be a pickpocket? Oh! Wait. That would ruin your friendship with the cops wouldn’t it. Or maybe I could tell them how you were a speed demon. You’d do anything just to have a little thrill wouldn’t you?”

My fists clench against my chest,”That was in the past. I’ve changed. You should too.”

With that I go to talk to Bill, but a hand on my shoulder spins me around, and a fist meets my right eye. I stumble around a bit as my vision swims. I do see a mop of gold hair twist my sister arm behind her back though.

Once my vision clears I see Bill and Jimmy holding my thrashing sister to the ground while Margaret is just standing there with an open mouth. I look down at my sister before bending down,”One. You just assisted a deputy in front of tow other deputies. Two. Don’t ever call me ducky again. Three. I’m gonna tell these two boys to get off you. When the do your gonna leave town.”

I nod to Bill and Jimmy who both reluctantly get off of my sister, and she sends me a withering glare before storming away through the house with Margaret hot on her tail. I turn to Bill and Jimmy,”Thanks for that. I could’ve taken her though.”

Jimmy nods,”It’s not problem. I’m gonna get you an ice pack for your eye.”

I turn to Bill with a knowing look,”I know you did most of that.”

He shakes his head,”No. I didn’t. Jimmy helped.”

I hum to myself,"Sure he did. You two didn't have to do that though. I've had worse. My dear sister wasn't lying about the whole speed demon thing. I'm still one if I'm being honest."

Bill frowns,"Doesn't change my view of you."

I give him a soft frown as Jimmy comes back out to hand me the ice pack, which I place over my right eye. I silently think to myself, 'Sure it won't change anything.'


End file.
